Un autre jour
by Chahyne
Summary: Fin de saison 3, après tous ces évènements et la bien trop longue attente jusqu'à la saison 4 ..Juste une idée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Majeurs spoiler sur la saison 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**** : Le réveil**

La lumière encore faible du petit matin s'insinue à peine dans la chambre , lorsqu'elle tente péniblement d'ouvrir un oeil. elle n'à même pas prit la peine de tirer les rideaux en se couchant, et ses yeux la brulent encore, tellement que même si peu de clareté lui font peine à les ouvrir.

Trop accaparée à maudire le jour qui se lève, elle n'a d'abord pas sentie cette chaleur inhabituelle contre son corps, et ce poid qui se diffuse sur tout son corps...

Elle ne veut plus ouvrir les yeux maintenant, elle n'en a pas besoin elle ne sait que trop bien à qui appartient ce corps contre lequel elle blottie.

La musculature de ce bras qui lui enserre la taille tendrement mais fermement elle la connait , et celle de ses jambes tellemenent viriles emmêlées au siennes , et même ce souffle contre sa peau, elle les connait...

Soudain comme si elle prenait conscience de la position tellement intime de leurs corps la font légèrement frissonner, est ce cette intimité seulement ou bien cette parfaite osmose comme si elle avait dormi toutes les nuits avec lui...

Elle ne peut pas lutter contre toutes ses émotions qui la submergent, ses pensées qui se bousculent dans sa tête et sans même s'en apercevoir son corps se tend .

- Oh mon Dieu... dit elle

A peine un souffle et ses yeux grand ouverts désormais , son regard tellement bleu , les pupilles dilatées qui essaient de s'adapter à la luminosité de la chambre , mentalement elle tente de trouver un moyen de se lever , de s'échapper de cette étreinte sans éveiller celui qui dort .

Alors qu'elle fait une tentative en tentant doucement de désemmêler leurs jambes , elle sent la pression du bras sur son corps se renforcer délicatement, l'immobilisant ...

Elle sent que malgré elle les pulsations de son coeur augmente et sa respiration se fait plus difficile.

- Ne panique pas...dit-il

Sa voix est encore endormie mais douce, ce n'est qu'un souffle sur son cou , il n'a même pas eu a ouvrir les yeux , il la connait presque mieux qu'elle même, il sait à cette instant que dans sa tête tout se bouscule.

-Il ne s'est rien passé...On s'est seulement endormi.

Il n'a que le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il la sent se relaxer, désormais son regard est posé sur elle , et il peut voir les traits de son visage se détendre aussi, s'apaiser, il sent ce souffle infime qui s'échappe de sa poitrine comme un soupir , peut être , surement de soulagement, elle laisse ses yeux se refermer mais ne dit rien .

Elle est belle , il ne peut s'empêcher de le penser ou de la regarder, il apprécie ce moment , ce réveil près d'elle , son odeur qui s'insinue en lui, ses légers cheveux qui chatouille son visage a chacun de ses infimes mouvements, ce sont ces sensations qui l'on réveillé.

Il sait pourtant qu'il ne devrait pas, pas être là, pas la regarder de la façon dont il le fait, ne pas aimer la tenir serrer contre lui, ne pas l'aimer tout court...Mais c'est beaucoup plus fort que lui, tout en la regardant il ne peut s'en empêcher, à la voir tellement vulnérable sous son apparence parfois tellement distante, à la connaitre tellement mieux que n'importe qui ,il n'a pas pu faire autrement...

Elle sent son regard posé sur elle, elle ne sait pas si elle doit ouvrir les yeux et mettre fin à ce moment d'intense bien être pour un moment d'intense...maladresse...Comment va t'elle pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et faire comme si elle n'était pas consciente de cette proximité entre eux, faire semblant qu'elle est indifférente , qu'elle ne veut pas se blottir encore plus près pour vraiment s'ennivrer de son odeur sentir son souffle chaud sur elle encore.

Il sait qu'au moment ou elle rouvrira les yeux qu'il pourra lire dans cet océan azur tout le turmois que ce réveil aura provoquer en elle, il ne sait pas pourtant si ils brilleront de colère parce qu'ellle n'aime pas se sentir tellement vulnérable et ne pas maitriser ses émotions ou bien si ils brilleront encore de chagrin des évènements qui les ont conduits là ce matin... Il ne sait pas et pourtant il voudrait déjà l'appaiser ... Il veut voir ce que son regard a à lui dire , il sait bien qu'elle ne dira rien, elle ne sait pas poser les mots sur ce qu'elle ressent au moment même ou elle le ressent mais ses yeux la trahiront comme à chaque fois.

Elle sent sont étreinte sur sa taille se défaire, elle ne sait pas si elle doit éprouver du soulagement ou du regret à ce contact perdu, mais à peine le temps de se le demander qu'elle comprend qu'il ne la lache pas, sa main comme une caresse remonte le long de son bras , ses doigts glissent sur sa peau une sensation qui la fait légèrement tréssaillir, il ne s'arrête pas sa main continue de monter délicatement frolant à peine sa chair jusqu'à son cou pour atteindre son visage , il laisse encore ses doigts glisser sur sa joue, traçant le contour de sa machoire pour seulement s'arrêter un instant et relever et écarter les quelques mèches de cheveux qui se sont égarées sur son front, et elle peut ressentir toute cette tendresse dans ce simple geste .Bien qu'elle sache qu'en dégageant ainsi son visage son regard ne sera plus à l'abri du sien...


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne détiens toujours aucun droit pour la série Bones , et j'écris toujours pour le plaisir...**

**Chapter 2**** : flashbacks **

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire, ou même ce qu'elle devrait dire une fois ses yeux ouvert... Elle pouvait toujours repousser le moment ou elle devrait le faire, mais ce serait vain il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne dormait pas et de plus il fallait de toute façon qu'elle se lève, c'était un autre jour...

Il savait qu'elle retardait le moment de la confrontation parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir dans cette situation et surement aussi parce qu'elle s'en voulait de la veille.

Il savait qu'elle prenait comme un échec de ne pouvoir faire face à une situation, Qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas à faire preuve de faiblesse ou du moins à la montrer. Pourtant il aime ce coté tellement fragile et vulnérable , il est sur qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte de cette fragilité qu'elle dégage lorsqu'elle se trouve près de lui, est-il d'ailleurs vraiment le seul à s'en apercevoir?

_**Flasbacks**_

Ils sont assis sur les marches quelquepart à l'institut , à l'abri des regards des autres membres de l'équipe, encore une fois elle a sentie le besoin de s'isoler incapable de partager son chagrin avec les autres, alors que pour la plupart des gens dans des instants tragiques on trouve le récomfort auprès des personnes qui nous aime, elle ne peut pas, même si tout le monde autour d'elle pleure elle elle ira se tapir , ne laissera personne tenter de la réconforter, probablement parce que personne ne l'avait fait jusqu'a présent.

Son monde vient de s'écrouler , lentement les murs de la forteresses qu'elle s'était construite durant des années se sont éffrités pour voler en éclat et la laisser tellement désemparée au milieu de morceaux de briques dont elle ne sait que faire, dépasser, elle oscille entre l'espoir d'un cauchemar dont elle va finir par ce réveiller et la réalité dans laquelle elle n'arrive plus à se situer.

Tout à commencer par sa mort à lui... Elle était là quand il est tombé, prit de plein fouet entre elle et la balle qui lui était destiné, elle était agenouillée près de lui, couverte de son sang à lui ordonnant de vivre, de ne pas partir, implicitement elle lui criait de ne pas l'abandonner, il a pu lire dans ce regard rempli de larmes tout cet amour qu'elle lui vouait, lui taisait, et en s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité il s'est juré à lui même que jamais plus il ne lirait toutes cette souffrance sorti du fin fond d'elle dans ses yeux ...Il a cru mourir non pas de cette blessure par balle , non pas parce qu'il avait voulu lui sauver la vie mais parce qu'à ce moment il ne pouvait pas la protéger, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre son propre corps qui s'éteignait pour l'empêcher à elle de sombrer.

Quand il s'est réveillé dans cette chambre blanche, il a tout de suite chercher le bleu de ses yeux , s'attendant à la trouver tout près de son lit sur une chaise, épuisée d'avoir attendu qu'il se réveille qu'il lui dise que tout allait bien, que tout irait bien. Mais elle n'était pas là, il a cru sur le moment qu'elle était encore parti cacher sa peine, qu'elle allait revenir...

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'on lui avait dit pour les fausses funérailles , la possibilité ainsi d'arrêter ce traitre qui avait jurer de revenir pour son enterrement, on lui a demandait de faire une liste des personnes à prévenir qu'il était toujours en vie mais en mission, il a mis évidemment son nom en haut de la liste, bien que déçu de ne pas l'avoir trouver là à son réveil, il se trouvait soulagé parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait bien.

Elle ne pleurait pas à ses funérailles, elle savait , elle ne pleurait pas parce qu'elle est incapable de simuler une émotion, il le lui avait dit, elle était trop piètre actrice pour faire semblant de pleurer, cela l'avait fait sourire sur le moment.

Mais quelque chose dans son comportement l'avait troublait, elle avait l'air en colère, elle ne voulait pas se trouver là, et inconsciemment il avait compris, elle ne savait pas, cette façade , c'était celle qu'elle utilise toujours losrqu'elle ne sait pas comment faire face , dans ces paroles il a senti sous la colère toute cette peine contenue, elle était sur le point de craquer et tentait de tenir comme elle pouvait...

Lorsqu'elle avait débarquée dans sa salle de bain ce soir là, réclamant une explication, qu'il lui avait déjà mainte fois donné , il avait comprit qu'elle ne cherchait que le récomfort , la certitude de savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas trahie, pas laissée de coté, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point elle comptait , a quel point il ne voulait pas être celui qui l'abandonnait, lui dire tout simplement qu'il l'aimait.

Elle l'avait regardait sans le voir, cherchant à lui dire quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire, il a comprit que ces mots décousus cachait une vérité qu'elle tentait d'expliquer... Zach avait menti, lui avait menti , elle venait de comprendre qui il était vraiment ,elle n'a pourtant pas faibli, il a lu dans ses yeux devenu plus sombres qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprendrait pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vu, pas confronter ... Il n'en revenait pas non plus et pour la première fois depuis trois ans, a priait pour qu'elle n'est pas raison, pas seulement parce que Zach était zach et qu'il s'était attaché à lui , mais parce qu'il savait aussi que cela la détruirait, elle aimait Zach comme son propre frère, parfois un peu trop maternelle avec lui, sans même s'en rendre compte elle traitait ce jeune docteur comme un enfant avec un besoin irrépressible de le protéger, il ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti, elle lui faisait confiance, comme elle n'avait jamais fait confiance à son propre frère.

Dans cette chambre aseptisé d'hopital, il l'avait vu lutter contre elle même, il l'a vu se tenir tellement forte devant le jeune médecin, pour lui expliquer à quel point il s'était trompé , lui démontrer qu'il avait failli, il la vu prendre sur elle la faute du jeune garçon étendu dans le lit, partageant son erreur comme si elle aussi avait failli en le laissant prendre le mauvais chemin, tentant malgré tout de le retenir dans sa chute lors de sa prise de conscience , il l'a vu comme une mère poser son front sur celui du meurtrier

ne pouvant s'empêcher malgré tout de l'aimer et de se demander ou elle , elle avait fait une erreur comme si cela ne pouvait être que de sa faute...

Il aurait à ce moment pu tuer Zach de lui infliger une telle douleur.

Ils étaient assis sur les marches quelque part dans l'institut froid et sombre, à l'abri des regards, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que d'autres voient, que sa vie volait en éclat que son monde s'éffondrait , que sa famille encore une fois la trahissait. Il a cru quand elle s'était laisser aller à poser sa tête sur son épaule, qu'elle allait enfin laisser couler ces larmes qu'elle retenait, mais ni la fatigue, ni la lassitude, ni le chagrin n'y aurait fait...Et elle s'etait relevée quelques minutes après et était retournée près des autres finir d'emballer les affaires de Zach.Puis elle était rentrée seule.Et il l'avait regardé partir sachant qu'elle finirait par craquer seule...

Il avait besoin de la voir , de lui parler, c'est pour ça qu'au milieu de la nuit il s'était retrouvé devant sa porte à attendre qu'elle ouvre cette porte, mais il savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas, il avait attendu avant d'entrer comme un voleur sans bruit et sans clé il avait forcé la serrure, et doucement ouvert la porte tout en murmurant son prénom, même si il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, la surprendre.

Aucune lumière n'était allumée , il avait du laisser ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité avant d'entrepenredre d'avancer dans l'appartement, mais ce ne sont pas les fins rayons de la lumière extérieure qui l'avait guidé à elle , s'était les sanglots étouffés et qui lui déchiraient le coeur à mesure qu'il s'en rapprochait.

Il ne l'avait pas vu en entrant, elle était assise par terre, son visage enfoui contre ses genoux qu'elle serrait contre elle, son corps entier secoué de longs soubressauts, tremblante et ne pouvant plus se contenir.Un instant il avait failli paniqué de la voir ainsi, ne sachant pour la première fois pas comment s'y prendre.

Il s'est alors agenouillé et avait murmuré son prénom tellement tendrement.

-Tempérance...

Un murmure, juste un murmure. puis il s'était simplement laissé glissé à coté d'elle l'entourant de son bras, lui offrant une épaule sur laquelle se déchargeait. elle n'avait d'abord pas bougé comme si elle n'avait pas pris conscience de sa présence.

-Tempérance...

Elle avait relevé son visage , mais ne le regardait pas et malgré la pénombre il pouvait voir toutes ses larmes qu'elle ne retenait plus, toute cette souffrance qu'elle ne cachait plus, il l'avait senti se fondre en lui cachant son bouleversement au creux de son cou, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à lui comme un naufragé se raccroche à une bouée, pour ne pas sombrer. et il n'avait plus rien dit que des mots tendres susurraient au creux de son oreilles dans le but de l'apaiser, mais rien n'y avait fait, pendant des heures il l'avait senti trembler dans ses bras, et ni ses caresses ni ses mots ne l'avaient tranquilisée, seule l'épuisement avait eu raison d'elle.

Il l'avait senti se détendre et lorsque seul les frémissements du à ses sanglots avait subsisté il comprit qu'elle s'était enfin endormie, recroquevillée contre lui, tapis dans la pénombre sur un sol froid. Délicatement, pour ne pas la réveiller, il l'avait alors passé un bras sous ses jambes et l'avait soulevé aussi facilement que l'on soulève un enfant pour l'amener dans son lit.

Il n'avait pas prévu de rester, après l'avoir déposer sur son lit , il l'avait déchaussée et recouverte de la couverture, elle s'était laissée faire toujours secouée de temps en temps par un sanglot. Il s'est penché alors sur elle , et avait posé ses lévres sur son front, un simple baiser mais elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser partir au moment de se relever elle s'était agrippé a son bras et d'une voix tremblottante et à peine audible avait prononcé son nom...

-Booth...

Elle n'avait rien eu besoin de dire d'autre, il s'était alors allongé près d'elle ne se déshabillant que partiellement, et l'avait laissé venir se peletonner de nouveau contre lui, la berçant doucement, la veillant jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ne subsiste que le son de sa respiration redevenu plus calme...

_**fin flasbacks **_


End file.
